


sirensong

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Banter, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal Plug, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: "What do you mean it isn't a how-to manual?"Seven Sirens | ★★★★★ - Received as a gift from a dear friend who said "get this book out of my sight" ♥ Evocatively written. Plenty of detail to lend itself to reenactments with a partner or solo. Some of the acts are a bit ambitious, but I think we'll get there!- Asra Alnazar
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	sirensong

**Author's Note:**

> A loving tribute to the [Firentian Firebrand](https://vesuviannights.tumblr.com/post/640742402947203072) project as masterminded by [Claire](https://vesuviannights.tumblr.com/).

“ _ I _ think if you didn’t want me reading your books, you should put them away,” Ky said, lips pressed into a thin line that twitched at the edges. “And besides, it’s  _ just a book _ , and you’re not my master anymore, are you?”

Asra’s eyes sparkled with that same mischief as he paged through.

“What if you lost my place?” he asked back, setting it aside.

“Your marker is exactly where you left it! Even at the same height!”

“Stop being so clever,” he sighed, grinning, “I am  _ trying _ to  _ punish you _ .”

“ _ Oh! _ Oh! Is  _ that _ what you’re trying to do? I thought you were just being ridiculous,” she said, lying back in bed luxuriously.

“Ridiculous! I would never! This is very serious,  _ Ky _ !” Asra chuckled, crawling the short distance to rest atop her, chest to chest, hips offset from her own little enough that she’d have to really squirm to remove him.

He tapped the spine of the book into her forehead.

“So… that is as far as you got? Not like you to leave off somewhere so…  _ exciting _ ,” Ky noted, tilting her head and trying to catch his lips on her own.

Asra pulled back with a wider grin.

“No, no no no, not until I see some  _ repentance _ . For your very nosey information, I’ve finished it. I just  _ liked _ that scene.”

Ky felt her cheeks pinken.  _ That scene _ had been a handover from one sibling to the next. It had not been a simple exchange, no, it had involved quite a bit of  _ bargaining _ and  _ demonstration _ and, well, explicit and methodical use of a toy that she would very much like to know if truly existed or was just a fabrication by the writer.

“So, what, my pumpkin, am I apologizing for, exactly?” she asked, teeth sinking lightly into the inside of her cheeks to try to keep a straight face.

Asra set the book aside and slid his hands down the full curve of both shoulders.

“Well,” he started, and as he spoke, his hands found their holds fast against each of her wrists, “for  _ one _ , you finished it and didn’t even  _ tell me _ what your favorite  _ part _ was!”

“That’s hardly a crime!” Ky exclaimed, “Maybe I just needed some time to ruminate! These charges feel fake!”

Asra nuzzled the tip of his nose into hers.

“Oh, but I’ll bet I know  _ exactly _ what your favorite part was,” he teased.

“Oh! Well, out with it!”

Despite the bravado of her words, Ky’s cheeks felt hot, terribly so.

“Puuuushy! Aren’t you the one supposed to be being good?” he chuckled. “Ah, it was certainly the end, wasn’t it? It was all seven, at once?”

Ky’s eyes flicked away as she felt the vague embarrassment rise. She had no expectation he  _ wouldn’t _ get it right, and yet, hearing it, she felt a certain vulnerability. It had gone on for an entire chapter, the whims and desires that Nyx was afforded to enjoy.

“ _ Maybe _ ,” she answered, curtly.

“Ah, but it was, wasn’t it! You  _ would _ ! Do you think you could survive it? The attention of  _ seven siblings _ on you at once?”

Asra’s face had never looked so wicked, and with his looking so, she found, she certainly, absolutely, wholeheartedly did want to know what was cooking up in that devious mind of his.

“ _ Absolutely _ ,” she answered.  _ Not _ , she mentally added, but, this was the fun of it, wasn’t it? The fantasy of it all? This was why one  _ bought _ such fantastical novels.

Asra’s eyes widened and his smile grew open-mouthed, toothy.

“Woooooow,” he dragged out. “I  _ was _ planning to reenact your favorite part with you. I’m going to have to work pretty hard, huh! To keep up with  _ seven _ hands, seven sets of attention! Oh,  _ lucky you _ !”

“Um-! Me-!” she squeaked.

She’d lost track of his hands on her wrists, but no longer, when his grip tightened, and she was well and truly pinned down by his hold. He shifted, and she could feel how excited the conversation had gotten him by how his length prodded at her hip through both of their clothes. Asra rose up onto his knees, then used one to nudge between her legs, guide her to part them, and she cocked one aside to let him shift in between them. He settled down, hip to hip, that hardness sandwiched in between them, and she wanted terribly much to roll up against it.

“Playing all of those parts would be such a chore, but, let’s see… ah! I  _ do _ think we could improvise! How many times, hmm? Did Nyx come in that scene?”

Ky’s face grew hotter, and that heat mirrored between her legs. His cock trapped there was torture, pressure right off center from where she needed him.

“Um- well, I wasn’t...counting, ah-” she answered, pulling her lip into her mouth.

“Ahah! Good thing I was! How about...you guess, and I’ll take the split. You’re being so sassy,” he trilled, “so maybe you don’t get that many. Nyx was  _ much _ more of a  _ good girl _ by that point.”

Stars, but she was. Begging, whimpering, compliant by then, nothing more than an open well of need waiting to be filled up by everything the siblings could think of to sate her and their own desires with.

“Um- ah! Fourteen? Was it Fourteen?” she answered, hopefully.

She did recall once at the hand of each, but then, things escalated, got out of hand as more and more  _ hands _ took her pleasure into theirs, and began to blend all of her orgasms together into a slurry of pleasure, of sheer ecstasy.

Asra tsked, licked his lips as he stared down at her.

“You’re really shorting yourself, hmm? I suppose that’ll be… twenty! Oh, but can I  _ make _ you come  _ twenty _ times? Will we ever leave bed again? How will you  _ survive _ ?” he asked, grinning, and finally,  _ finally _ letting her have his lips, though only in a quick nip against hers.

And then he rocked his hips against hers, and the tension built up through her whole being at the very idea pushed out a moan, hitching, from between her lips.

“Aha, well, maybe not  _ that _ hard.”

“Mnn- um- well, with  _ your hands _ , I mean- I- I don’t think it’ll be a problem!” She said it as casually as she could when still recovering from the pleasure that even just his clothed cock rutting against her similarly clothed cunt had forced through her.

“Well, let’s get you undressed and we can  _ experiment _ . I know how thorough you love to be in your testing, ah?”

“Mn! I- I sure do.”

He released her wrists and had his hands busied, quickly, an excitement in his whole demeanor at getting her pants unfastened, buttons at one hip undone with expert grace, and shucked down. As sudden as it was, Ky felt her skin prickle up into goosebumps, even with the room being relatively warm in the early summer evening. Her bare feet offered no resistance, and she watched him, then followed his gaze down. He smiled, teeth pulling at his lower lip.

“Is this wet already?” he asked, knowing his own answer as his fingers slid up the seam of her, not parting her lips, and coming away slick.

“Thinking about those siblings, or about this little reenactment?”

Ky felt her face would never cool at this point.

“Um- ah-” she started, brows knitting.

“You’re going to be thinking about both, and nothing at all, by the time we’re done, I think!”

Her face split into an eager grin as both hands slid up her sides to finger at the hem of her shirt where it grazed the bottom of her ribs. On the side where it fastened, he pulled deftly, ties falling open and away.

“Let me just...get you into the same state as Miss Nyx… naked… and waiting~”

Waiting. That  _ waiting _ idea had a little whimper die in her throat. Yes, Nyx had been left to her own devices while the siblings prepared, found their chosen instruments of sweet torture, and, Ky was quite sure, discussed their coordinated plan of attack upon their helpless charge. That, after she had been bathed, prepared by the staff. Some of those preparations, even, Ky found herself imagining quite pleasurably.

She shrugged herself out of the top, and Asra dropped the clothing flippantly from the side of the bed.

“Waiting?” she asked, raised up on her elbows.

“Waiting! There is so much to prepare! Of course, we do not have a  _ palace _ , so, I suppose in place of going out to another room, I will simply have to blindfold you!”

His hands fastened on either side of her face, thumbs resting on the high points of her cheeks.

“Unless… I can trust you not to look?”

“I- I can be good! I can keep my eyes closed!”

Asra grinned.

“I think  _ that _ would be closest to the  _ spirit _ of the book,” he said. “Fine, eyes closed, absolutely no peeking! I’ll know!”

Her eyes slid shut with a matching grin, and she let herself drop down into the sheets with a soft whump. Asra lifted away from her, and the mattress sank and rose in turn as he crawled to the edge, then padded away. She was left with the sound of sheets settling themselves again and his soft footfalls, and little  _ giggles _ from him, the sound of objects being moved about. It was entrancing, her being blind to what he was doing and only able to listen. He came back, and she felt the sheets sink as items were set down, and then, he was away again. At several points, Ky imagined perhaps Asra was doing  _ nothing _ , just making her anticipate, but at each point, that thought would be interrupted by more sounds. She did hear fabric moving, and finally, the padding of feet back over, and the bed sank under his weight, but then, no further movement, no crawling back between her legs.

“Ooooopen,” Asra’s voice called, so airy and light, and Ky let her eyes crack to the light, shocking after what felt like ages looking at only the backs of her own lids.

Her legs fell open as well, she realized, reflexively.

“Aha,  _ there _ ’s a good girl,” he cooed.

Her lips quirked up, and she arched a bit, wiggled to get more comfortable, to emphasize where she was bare and slick and waiting. Her eyes were on him, naked, she realized, and him only as he leaned in closer, resting his weight on his palm.

“Now… how about we get started?”

“Hmm?” Ky asked, teasing.

His eyes flicked to the items he’d set on the bed before.

“Well… why don’t you pick which  _ sibling _ you’d like first?”

Asra gestured to the toys set out, several phalluses lined up neatly to the side.

The thing that terrified - excited? Made Ky feel as though she must be positively dripping with anticipation? - was that she could easily map each of those set out to whose hand in which she thought she might find them. Her eyes fell to one with a spiraling ridge circling the length of clear glass that glistened with a subtle sheen along the surface.

“That one?” she asked, pointing.

His hand moved to close around it, to lift it, to drag it up her leg, from the top of her foot, up her calf, over the knob of her knee. He chuckled as she shivered when it made the dip to inner thigh.

“ _ As _ ra,” she whined.

“ _ Just _ like teasing Nyx, hmm? Only one night, though, better speed it up?”

His voice had her nodding dumbly, an eager smile on her lips.

“Now… remind me, baby, where did Nyx take that first toy?”

Ky’s breath caught.

“Um! Ahh. Ass first,” and she exhaled hard.

“Convenient,” Asra said, “that this one will be just perfect for that.”

And it would be, with its smooth pinch in before flaring out at the base.

She looked up at him with now a faint apprehension.

“You’ll… go slow?” she asked.

“Ah, I knoooow,” he cooed, traced the tip along her seam just as he had his finger, but this time,  _ down _ rather than up. “I know someone’s sensitive about her cute little ass.  _ Much _ more so than Nyx was.”

She felt so hot under his attention. Hotter when she realized how he’d need to prepare her to take her selection, and he slicked one finger, had it follow that same path down to rub, prod at the tight pucker of her ass.

“Nnh-” she grunted when he eased the tip in, worked it back and forth, just that barely-there penetration making her incredibly aware of how infrequently they did this.

“Open up,” Asra goaded, each press letting him in deeper, little by little, until it was with faint surprise that Ky felt the rest of his curled fingers press against her.

She felt the flex as he curled it, and then pulled back, the sensation still alien to her as infrequent as she allowed anything there, and she felt the stretch deeper as a second finger slid alongside the first.

“Mnh-!” she exclaimed, “F-feels-  _ feels kinda good _ -!”

“Ah, well, that’s the goal,” Asra said, grin positively filthy as he stilled both fingers and leaned over her to bump his forehead into hers. “What I’d like to know is if it feels  _ great _ , or  _ bad _ ,” he chuckled.

“Mm, mhmmm,” she sighed out.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, teasing, fleeting, before pulling back, and she felt his fingers press gently deeper.

Ky gave a little squeal as they pulled back, and pleasure radiated through the rim of her as he pushed back in just as quickly, and deeper.

“Y-yeah- j- _ just _ like that?” she asked.

“Mhmm, sure, baby,” he cooed.

His fingers obliged, a slow push and pull, shallower on each pull, deeper on each push, and then finally spread slowly through those same motions. She moaned softly, drawing a leg up to rest her sole in the blanket, spread wider.

“Ahh, I think that will about do it,” Asra said, and slowly, so slowly, pulled his fingers back.

Ky’s disappointment made itself apparent in how she whimpered, sighed, until  _ cool _ pushed there where his warm fingers had left. It was surely only cool by contrast, but she felt herself tense.

“Mm, mmm, relaaaax.”

Asra’s hand on her thigh tightened, rubbed, as he worked the smooth glass in such tiny movements as his finger had initially, slow, rocking in and out.

Ky whimpered another little soft sound, and then she nearly jumped, tensed, as Asra let go of the base, seated inside, with a pleased little sound on his lips.

“Ahh, see, now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked, leaning over her, settling a hand on either side of her shoulders.

Violet eyes shone with a sort of pride.

“You took that  _ so well _ ,” he added.

“F-fine- no, not- not  _ so bad _ ,” she laughed.

As she did, she could feel the tremors in her body shifting the glass inside her, and gasped at it, at how the object moved with each shudder.

“Now that  _ that’s _ settled,” Asra continued, “maybe we should get started on number  _ one _ . We have a long way to go in just one night!”

Time had been of no consequence to Nyx in that next-to-last chapter. There had been refreshments, ebbs and flows of the activity. She didn’t have time or focus to spare for that, not as Asra finally,  _ finally _ gave her that kiss she’d been waiting for, more than a fleeting little tease, and his hand found its way that his fingers could slip to where she’d not yet been parted, not at all, until now. His fingertips flicked up just as he prodded at her lips with his tongue, and the gasp he garnered ensured him entry to her mouth.

A velvet, warm-toned build flowed from how his fingers stroked, circled, rubbed at her without hesitation or searching, the expect touch of perhaps the middle sibling, so good, so good with her hands- oh, but it was Asra’s touch, and only his, that knew her so intimately, so quickly, had her trembling under his mouth, his hand. Fast. She cried out her release so quickly as to have almost missed the build.

“Count them for me, won’t you?” he asked, breaking the shared space of their mouths.

“ _ One _ ,” she called, belatedly, in the slow wake left under his touch where she was briefly numb.

It was no sooner past her lips that the pressure doubled down, that he moved faster, harder, and was right back into that kiss like a wave crashing on the cliffs. Asra moaned with her, swallowed her sounds, the little noises low in her throat as he circled quick, touch heavy, then light, and alternating to where she couldn’t keep track, only could feel the heat in her belly that overflowed, that had her breaking the kiss to cry out a hard, “ _ Two _ ,” into the space between their lips.

_ Three _ and  _ four _ followed in such quick succession that Ky had to wonder if she’d said them aloud, even, or just in her head. It was once she was panting off of it that Asra withdrew his fingers, slick,  _ dripping _ with squirt and arousal, and he sat back onto his shins, legs folded under himself.

“Mnn, maybe it  _ won’t _ be so difficult.”

Ky sniffled, swallowed through a gasp as she regained her bearings slowly.

“What  _ if _ ,” and he paused as though for drama, “you picked another one?”

Her head lolled to the side to cast her eyes across the remaining few. One slimmer, but with swells through the shaft, gentle undulations, another full, smoothly studded, and a final more of a plug than anything meant to fuck into and out of her. She’d never even seen the thing before, she realized. A wicked gleam though took up residence in her eyes, spread down into a smirk on her lips. Her finger wavered between the pieces to her side, and then jerked, with a little satisfied  _ ha _ of a laugh to point between his legs.

Asra’s face flashed with surprise, then hearty amusement, eyes crinkling as he laughed.

“I- I suppose! I suppose that  _ wasn’t _ out of bounds!”

Ky regarded him with a smug little grin.

He sagged dramatically.

“And where was next for Nyx?” he asked.

Her eyes danced from Asra’s cock to the space between her legs.

“As I  _ recall _ ,” she said, sliding her palm down her belly until reaching  _ wet _ under her fingers, and parting herself with two, spread, “it was  _ here _ .”

“Aha! Silly of me to forget,” Asra purred.

His fingers curled around his length, and he gave a testing stroke. It was barely needed, with how hard he was, did little, truly, except expose the head more fully as he pushed down, and Ky watched with bated breath, eyes focused, blown out as the clear, silky precum slicked his movements.

“Then, here, take the next  _ sibling _ ,” he chuckled, voice lower, sultry, and leaned close, guided with one hand the velvety soft head into her in what felt like slow motion.

It had Ky gasping as his thick length pushed in, opened her, the stretch gentle, easy, but each inch making her feel so  _ full _ .

“A _ aasra _ ,” she moaned, coiled her legs around his hips to try to pull him in.

He rocked, settled in to nearly lay against her and once more have her lips, if only for a moment. The toy seated in her ass made her feel more full than ever, as though he was pressed up higher in her than normal, head pushing into every sensitive spot on every stroke. His kiss was brief, then flitting aside to the line of her jaw, to paint pleasure at every point, her neck, her throat, to suckle at the juncture of neck and shoulder and blossom a mark there. Her hands came to frame his shoulders, fingers curling against where shoulder met arm and the tensing muscles there as he moved, wandering, feeling him up. His hips came flush with hers, and she gasped, a little tremble in her throat as she moaned.

He gave a hard, sudden rut, and Ky yelped, legs, grip in her hands tightening, and she mewled, high, sharp.

“Five!” she gasped.

He groaned, and snapped his hips in again, and again to the same spot, driving pleasure through her whole being in a way that had her clawing at her own mind for it, had her shrieking her release. Her eyes pinched shut, hard, and she bit her lip as it was almost overwhelming. His cock not only drove into her, but his hips ground into hers, rubbing hard against where she was swollen. Her arms trailed down, fingers tight against his back, just short of digging her nails in.

“ _ Asra _ !! S-seven!” she exclaimed through a hard cry, him locked into her to the point of being unable to pull back.

“Six? Did siiiix get lost?” he asked, voice thick with his own ecstasy.

“F-fast! It was- it was  _ really fast _ !”

“You’re always really fast,” he teased, still pinned in, so he nuzzled his nose into hers. “Now, let me go so I can keep that count up.”

“Oops- hah,” she giggled, and unclenched her legs, let her calves fall away from his back.

“Mmm, now, how many before I fill you up?” he asked before finally  _ moving _ once more.

He snapped back into the hard, fast rhythm that had her shaking, every stroke pushing a cry from between her lips.

Eight-Nine- _ Ten _ happened quick, so fast that Ky truly wondered if they’d even been separate events or just one drawn out and repeatedly cresting thing, but, then that had been the same for Nyx, hadn’t it? Shocks and thrills reverberated through her body, and she was lost in a heady drift until the moment she felt Asra grip her tight, seize against her with a high moan.

“K _ y _ ! Ahh… stars above.”

He murmured it while sagging into her, and she hadn’t realized her own voice calling out until her lips went slack. Asra was still for a moment before all but snapping back to life, like her own lightning had curled through him, and he raised up on his palms, eyes radiating a drowsy fondness as he looked down through white curls that haloed his face.

“Ah… Ky, so much lovelier than any novel,” he cooed.

She felt heat rush to her face, and he rocked his hips in another shallow motion.

“And I know Nyx loved those siblings, by the end” she said, looking up at him, eyes just so starry as his.

Asra’s cheeks darkened, and his eyes flitted away before coming back locked against hers.

“Not… ahh, not how I love you, darling.”

The liminal moment held between them like the shadow of a dewdrop in the dawn, painted on the flagstones and translucent. Ky barely exhaled as she looked up, candlelight playing across her shimmering eyes. The violet that met hers wobbled for long spaces before Asra’s lips cracked again in a grin.

“Shall I return to your  _ tortures _ ?”

Ky giggled under him.

“I guess, I guess so, huh?”

“Let’s see… I don’t want you to  _ lose _ anything, so, how about  _ this one _ .”

His fingers slid under and around the plug, and Ky’s eyes widened. She made a puffy little huff that started in her cheeks.

“T _ hat _ ?!”

“Ah, love, don’t worry, I left  _ plenty _ in to smooth it along.”

His hips rocked back, and she  _ whined _ at the emptiness left behind.

“See? You need it so you won’t feel too deprived!”

“I- if you- you  _ think so _ ? Think it’ll… fit?”

Asra chuckled, slid down the bed, settled in to finger at the swollen edges of her entrance.

“Ohh, I don’t think it’ll be a problem,” he said, then pressed his lips there, kissed where she was so warm, where he would soon start to leak from without intervention. His finger, he replaced with the faintly tapered glass tip, nudged it in little rocks, shallow, gentle. She felt her cunt open, felt how the smooth, slick glass fit in the tiny degrees that Asra pushed. The stretch, slow, insistent, unrelenting in its steadiness, pulled little whines from between her lips.

“It- it’s s-so  _ big _ ,” she whimpered.

“And it’s good, mmn?”

“Y- _ yeah _ !”

“And you’re gonna take it aaaaall into you?”

She didn’t even need to see to know he was grinning like a fool.

“Yeeesssss,” she cried, thighs spreading wider as though it would widen where she was already stretched open around body-warmed glass.

Ky yelped high as the final point of swell passed and her cunt clenched tight around the dip before the base, felt the glass seat, lock inside her.

Asra rose again, positively beaming, and caught her gaze. His hand slid up to her belly and rubbed fondly.

“So grateful, hmm?”

“M _ hmm _ !” she exclaimed, too overwhelmed to manage anything else, any further words.

His hand slid down further to tap a slim, talented finger at the base of the plug, and she hissed breath between her teeth at how that sensation echoed through where she was stuffed full.

“Ah, if you could just see yourself, love. But…! Ten more! Can you survive it?”

Ky fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Someone could go  _ numb _ !” she exclaimed.

Asra tsked, “Oh, I can’t have  _ that _ ! Maybe I should leave you alone a while? Let those sit in you, let you think about what comes next?”

Ky’s lower lip pushed forward of its own accord, and she clenched around both toys that felt so unimaginably full inside of her.

“ _ Please _ don’t do  _ that _ ?”

“Ohh, so, you think you’re not going to go  _ numb _ ?”

His smile was so smug that Ky wanted to tackle him to the bed, make those other ten orgasms  _ his _ , somehow, some way.

“Hah, that look says no, that is  _ anything _ but numb, my love.”

“ _ No _ , I am  _ not _ going to go  _ numb _ . Do your worst,” Ky finally mustered the breath to all but  _ cackle _ to him.

Asra rocked back into a kneel, eyes casting over her.

“I seem to recall one of the siblings didn’t touch Nyx at all… she had to touch herself, for their  _ enjoyment _ . How about it?”

Heat hadn’t  _ left _ her face, but it refreshed into her cheeks at his words. She also felt an ache, a pleasant one, like an itch wanting to be scratched, somewhere deep inside her, perhaps where the tip of either plug didn’t quite reach, where his cock had stirred and was now  _ wanting _ .

“If it  _ pleases _ you,” she answered.

Asra’s hands came to rest on his knees, and he watched with interest. His gaze only intensified, saturated her in that need that sprung from the depths, the hidden places of her belly.

He chuckled. “I’d  _ love _ it.”

Her fingers were shy as they slid down her belly, palm pressing in as it passed over, and Ky’s breath hitched. She could feel that push stir her insides, jostle the two objects against each other on either side of that thin wall separating them. She whimpered, and Asra’s lips quirked up. Her fingers reached where she was swollen, not even needing to part the lips to brush her fingertips over the sensitive tissue - not with how the plug had her spread, with how inflamed it was under her fingertips, and she almost winced away from her own touch.

“Go on, go on love,” Asra goaded, “like it’s my hands.”

Her finger was hesitant before pressing down alongside her clit, and drawing a slick circle around it. Her voice rang high, a whimper behind her teeth, clenched, eyes holding fast on his like he was some predator. The pleasure that sang out under her touch was electric, like she was drawing lightning through her own body. It was almost too much, following his touch up with her own, and further, to do so under his overwhelming gaze. Her teeth were on edge as she circled again, again, and each grew tighter, grew closer to where was just shy of painful. It was exquisite, and she mewled, hips shuddering, thighs trembling, and finally, finally she could drag her fingertip over the nub, and shrieked at it, having to reach her other fingers down sharply, quickly, to hold in the plug to her cunt before it would shoot out under the force of her orgasm.

“ _ Asra _ !! Eleven!!”

“Keep going,” he trilled, shifting to a more comfortable cross-legged position, and his hand finding its way to his stiffening length.

Her finger dipped, swirled harder, quicker, and Asra started to stroke himself to full hardness. Her breath came in gasps, unsteady, and whimpering, keening, head thrown back into the sheets.

“Tw- t _ welve _ -!”

“Mooore,” Asra goaded, word inflected by his own moan.

She huffed in breath, toes curling, catching the sheets between them, and her eyes pinched shut so tightly, nose wrinkling, and jaw clenched.

“A-Asra- Asra-  _ please _ \- need- need your hand- c-can’t keep- can’t keep doing it- f-feels too good- c-can’t-”

“Ah, here, shh, here,” he purred, other hand coming to bump hers away, to take up the furious pace, the tight spiral, and leave her with nothing more to do than hold the plug into her dripping cunt.

“ _ Aasra, thirteen _ !”

“M _ ore _ ,” he  _ giggled _ , teeth showing between his lips

And he giggled it, but he was also the one to keep up the motions as Ky wailed into the ceiling, forgetting even to stroke his own straining cock in the rapturous enjoyment of how she was lost in sensation. Not that she noticed. Ky all but screamed, and numbers slurred together until she barked a loud  _ seventeen _ into the plastered walls.

She scrambled her words.

“A-Asra- guh- g- _ goatman _ !” she screeched.

His hand snapped back, and violet eyes widened.

“Love- Ky?” he asked, leaning forward quickly, hovering over her.

“I- I’m s-sorry- n-nothing tuh-terrible- I- oh- f-fuck but it- t-too much, couldn’t-” she whimpered, “I couldn’t- I c-couldn’t-”

Asra rested a hand so gently, lightly on her knee.

“Shh, shall I take the toys out? Will that help?”

His tone was so gentle, and Ky nodded dumbly, eyes bleary.

“Um- please-”

She trembled, and his fingers alighted first on the toy in her ass, they looked up, eyes questioning.

“Which first, love? This one?”

“Mn- yyes,” she managed.

“All right, here, slow, I’m going to go slow, and we’ll have you all back to normal, easy, love.”

His fingers worked in slow motion, fighting against how her body wanted to suck the toy right back in, but as soon as it popped free, Ky squealed.

“Eee, I- I  _ never _ think that’s guh-gonna be so good!”

“Mmhmhm, you never do.”

Asra pulled it back and set it aside before his hand fastened against the plug.

“Ready, love?”

She nodded slow. Her breath came heavier, and his fingers took hold, pulled in that same gentle, steady motion, wiggling it slightly to work the swell of it back carefully. It released with a sudden  _ rush _ , and Asra made a surprised gasp as fluid rushed out into a wet puddle in the towels thrown down on the bed.

“Well! Those sure came in handy!”

Ky gaved a dizzy sigh and tried to raise up on her elbows, but they slipped out from under her and she resigned to staying down, giving a soft little chuckle.

“Okay, those out, now, touches? No touchie?”

He moved to slide alongside her, hand hovering, not yet contacting.

“Touches, uh, please! I- I just- oh, stars but I was going to  _ explode _ \- and I thought I already  _ had _ , so I didn’t know- oh, Asra, fuck, that was, um,  _ unreal _ .”

He slid into her side, all but wrapping around her, wrapping her up in his arms. Her head moved as though with gravity into his chest. His hands stroked slowly, heavy pressure that she knew he was aware of being so damn soothing to her. That touch slid down and up her body, skirting any zones that would elicit the type of pleasure she was recovering from, but every spot that she liked to be  _ hugged _ around, to be squeezed tight in his arms.

“Good, good girl,” he cooed. “So…”

“Yeah, yeah, I couldn’t stand up to the  _ seven siblings _ .”

“Oh, but  _ that _ wasn’t what I was going to say  _ at all _ !”

Asra’s laugh was clear as a bell, and his fingers stroked over her hair.

“I was  _ going _ to say, interrupter, that Nyx had a  _ whole book _ to work up to that. I think, with some  _ training _ , we could get you to  _ at least _ twenty, if not the full  _ twenty six _ .”

“You know. It bugs me. It’s a weird number.”

Ky said it with a little huff, refusing to acknowledge his absolute faith, though it warmed her through to her toes and fingertips.

“Yes, well, thirteen is unlucky, so, double it, and that is very lucky, isn’t it?” Asra sighed, nuzzling into her hair.

“Sure- or maybe the author ran out of things to write into the scene?”

Ky’s smile into his chest was mischievous, if tired.

“Noo, no that can’t be it at  _ all _ . You should read the  _ other ones _ , there are  _ plenty _ more things to write.”

“So. A book club? Reenactments?” Ky asked, grinning.

“Oh,  _ certainly _ ,” Asra affirmed. “But this time… let’s not skip to the end right away.”

He was quiet. They were quiet together for a long moment, his eyes on her, and her eyes shut into the warmth of his skin.

“Now, love, you… lost a  _ lot _ of fluids, there. If I make you some tea,” and he shifted to his elbows, halfway on her, “will you drink some?”

Ky laughed, stretched up to have his lips first.

“I think now that I’m not so  _ full _ I might have the room.”

Asra pushed up, off from the bed, padded over to the kitchen.

“I do have another, if you’re  _ interested _ . Maybe we should read it together.”

“Oh?” Ky called, lying inanimate.

Asra clattered around by the stove, setting the kettle on to boil, and preparing cups.

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s called Bane’s Boon, it’s over on the shelf. It’s a pretty early edition, so, probably not something you’ll want laying around on the shop counter.”

He said it with a wink, and Ky grinned back.

“Fine, bedroom reading only. With you.”


End file.
